


and the words fall through me

by space_dev



Series: Little Wonders, Coming Soon [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Getting Pregnant, Just. All The Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pansexual zoe murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: "Zoe, how would you feel about having a kid?" Alana asked, out of the clear blue, one Thursday evening, while they sat on the sofa in their living room and watched The Voice.





	and the words fall through me

"Zoe, how would you feel about having a kid?" Alana asked, out of the clear blue, one Thursday evening, while they sat on the sofa in their living room and watched The Voice.

"I wouldn't be opposed," Zoe said. "Why? This is kind of sudden."

"Yeah, well, I have a secure job, you have a secure job, both are pretty well-paying, yours a little better than mine, and there's a sperm bank downtown. Today, Keala, remember her, the secretary? She came back after maternity leave with a bunch of baby pictures and asked if we were gonna get pregnant. And she recommended me a gyno."

"You do know, that I'm the one who has to get pregnant."

"I know," Alana said, a little sadly. "But I really want to be the one who drives to the store at 2AM for pickles. I think it'd be nice."

"What's nice about driving to the store at 2AM?" Zoe asked, a small smile on her face.

"I don't know. It's... it's domestic. Sweet. And I like making you happy."

Zoe's small smile turned into a beaming one, and she kissed Alana gently on the forehead. "Let's get pregnant, then, babe."

Alana pulled Zoe's face down to her lips, and grinned against her wife's lips as they kissed.

* * *

 

"Alright, Miss Murphy, I need you to lay down on your back, and we will begin."

That was Dr. Henson, the person who'd be putting a glorified stick up her vagina with sperm from the sperm donor. They'd chosen a black man, similar in build to what Alana's would be like if she were male, so that the baby would look either like Alana or Zoe - or something entirely different.

Dr. Henson was a middle-aged woman with brown skin and short dreadlocks ending at about her chin, and dark brown eyes, dressed in the usual white lab coat and a blue dress.

Zoe laid down, took off her pants when told, and gripped Alana's hand as the very thing they'd waited months for now, after fertility pills and an ultrasound to make sure she wasn't pregnant already, went up her vagina. (Kinda to get accidentally pregnant when you're married to a woman, but the gynaecologist, Dr. Marcy Clear, said it was standard procedure.)

But now, Dr. Henson was pulling out the stick thing, and told her to stay lying down for a bit. That was probably smart, because Zoe felt a little nauseous and lightheaded, mostly from the adrenaline high and, well, fear. That this wouldn't work, and she'd end up back on this table with Dr. Henson.

* * *

 

"Zoe, neither of us have to be up for awhile, come back to bed," Alana moaned without moving or opening her eyes as Zoe slipped out from under the sheets into the chilly air of the bedroom.

"Gotta pee, I'll be back in a minute," Zoe said, kissing Alana softly on the nose.

"Take the pregnancy test while you're in there?" Alana suggested.

The thought made Zoe pause for a second, but she nodded, before realising that Alana's eyes were still closed. "Okay, babe."

So she went into their bathroom, washed her hands quickly, sleepily grabbed the pregnancy test they'd bought together yesterday night from the counter, and plopped down on the toilet, skimmed the instructions, and peed on the stick, then set it on top of the opened box back on the counter after flushing, and went back to bed.

When she got back up about an hour later, she'd completely forgotten about the test, and Alana had the bathroom first anyway, and she was pulling a white, short sleeved cardigan over her heather grey t-shirt when Alana came in, half-dressed, and kissed her quickly before handing her the little plastic stick.

_PREGNANT_

"Oh my god," Zoe said, tears rushing to her eyes, and she clasped her hands over her mouth, her pantslessness forgotten.

"It worked," Alana said breathlessly, and Zoe could see that she was crying too.

"We have to call my parents," Zoe said, and Alana nodded and got Zoe's phone from the nightstand and tossed it across the room to her, Zoe expertly catching it and dialing her mom.

Her mother picked up after two rings, sounding a little tired. Likely she hadn't had coffee yet. "Hi, honey, is everything okay? It's awfully early for you to be calling."

"Yeah, everything's great, actually. Can you get Dad and put it on speaker?" Zoe asked.

"Um, sure," she said, and Zoe grinned at Alana while there were muffled sounds from the other end, and then her dad was there.

"Hello, Zoe, is something wrong?" Her dad's voice cut through.

"No, nothing's wrong, I already told Mom that," Zoe said.

"Is someone dead? Is Alana alright?" Cynthia asked.

Zoe quickly put it on speaker. "Mom thinks you're dead," she hissed.

"Hi, Cynthia, hi, Larry. I'm not dead, and Zoe and I have news, good news," Alana said.

"Well, what is it?" Larry asked, a little impatiently.

"Alana and I..." Zoe paused for dramatic effect. "Are pregnant!"

As expected, there was a little gasp from the other end.

"We didn't know you two were trying to have a baby!" Larry exclaimed, while Cynthia was audibly crying in the background about being so proud of her baby girl, how she was gonna be a grandma.

"Yeah, we didn't really tell anyone. But yeah, we've got a baby now! Or, well, a tiny little fetus," Alana said.

"Wait, who has the baby? I mean, which one of you is carrying it?" Cynthia asked, momentarily stopping her sobs.

"I have it, Mom," Zoe said.

"Oh my lord. I'm so proud, Zoe. All grown up... having a baby.."

When they finally got off the phone with Zoe's parents and after calling Alana's, Zoe finally pulled on her jeans and Alana put a shirt on.

"I love you, Alana, so much," Zoe said.

Alana kissed her quickly. "I love you too, Zoe. And I love our kid, even though they're smaller than a toenail right now."

Zoe giggled and grabbed her purse. "See you later, alligator."

Alana chuckled. "After awhile, crocodile."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes im making a whole series about zoe murphy's pregnancy deal with it


End file.
